1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage systems and more particularly pertains to a new support device for plate-like weights for storing weights in minimal space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,930; 4,971,593; 853,762; 4,903,846; Des. 339,009; and 3,364,747.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new support device for plate-like weights. The inventive device includes at least one central shaft with opposite upper and lower ends and a longitudinal axis extending between the ends. The upper and lower ends are adapted for securing to a ceiling and a floor. A plurality of horizontal shafts extend from the central shaft generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the central shaft. The horizontal shafts are adapted for receiving a plurality of weight plates.
In these respects, the support device for plate-like weights according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing weights in minimal space.